Farewell My Heart
by wajag
Summary: A nightmare from the past pops back into Methos' life looking for something special


Title: Farewell My Heart

Author: wajag

Contact:

Characters: J, M, OFC

Joe had argued with himself for several days before he took the next step and nervously waited until the oldest immortal had stopped by the bar. He'd also waited until Methos was on his second beer before bringing up his request.

"Hey buddy, I need a lift to a charity gig I'm doing tomorrow night. Mike is covering the bar for me and Mac's at an auction down in Portland."

Methos turned from his evaluation of a buxom brunette to look over at Joe. "Where is this gig?" Methos asked more as a stalling tactic than in actual interest.

"Over at a hotel on Riverside Avenue. It's a group I've worked with for a couple of years now. I sing for an hour or so at their fund raiser."

"Why do you need me? Ask someone from the charity group to pick you up." Methos said with innocent reasonability to provoke an reaction from Joe.

"I need help with my guitar and amp and you can help me out with the setup. The ladies are great, but they aren't much help with electronics. If the hotel has to send someone in to set up the equipment, it cuts into the money the group collects for the charity."

Methos shrugged indifferently. "It will cost you a beer."

Joe shook his head. Methos always had to make it look like he had to be paid to do a good deed. Not one to waste Methos' efforts, Joe upped the payment. "You help me set up and break it down and I'll even buy you dinner."

Methos grinned and tipped his beer glass in Joe's direction, "What time is this gig?"

"Tomorrow at Eight, pick me up at six and we can have dinner at the hotel before the gig."

At Methos' nod of agreement, Joe tried to keep the smile off his face as he moved down the bar to take an order from one of his staff.

The next day Methos walked into the bar and sprawled in his regular bar stool. He'd noted that Joe's guitar and amp were packed and ready to go on the edge of the stage, but Joe was no where to be seen. Mike, Joe's backup bartender and fellow Watcher moved down the bar to where Methos sat.

"A draft?" Mike asked the man he'd known as Adam Pierson for many years.

After being exposed as an Immortal, Methos had gone public as Immortal Doctor Benjamin Adams to hide that he was actually Methos the oldest Immortal. Mike still didn't know Methos' real identity.

Methos nodded to accept a draft beer. "Where's Joe?"

"He's in the back."

Methos picked up his beer and headed to the back to collect Joe so he could get his free dinner and drink. He found Joe in the back room signing for the weekly liquor delivery.

"You ready to go?" Methos asked. It only took Joe a couple of minutes to finish up what he was doing and lock up the back. He led Methos back through the bar and had Methos carry the gear that he'd need for the gig. Methos had his hands full as they went to his SUV. In a few minutes they were headed across town.

Methos pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Do you know where we're going?"

"The conference room is in the back area, keep going around the building." Joe directed Methos. Methos parked and loaded up with Joe's equipment. They made their way past several conference rooms before Methos heard female voices and saw an open conference room door. A placard beside the door proclaimed that the BAFC Carnival Night would be in the room.

Rather than follow Joe into the room Methos hesitated. He scanned the room and saw several middle aged women setting up areas of the room with balloons, rubber ducks, target markings, and a BINGO area. Near a stage area, Methos saw a thermometer drawn onto a poster with a several markings indicating that the goal was halfway achieved. It was Sharon and Angi's presence at the thermometer that queued Methos into Joe's manipulation. As Joe headed towards Sharon and Angi Methos muttered loud enough for Joe to hear him. "This is going to cost you a lot of beers Dawson."

"Yeah, yeah," Joe muttered, pausing a step to cast a smile back at Methos.

Slowing his pace Methos followed Joe into the room.

There were excited whispers from the women as they noticed Joe and Methos crossing the room towards Sharon and Angi. From the whispers he heard, Methos knew that they had recognized him as Immortal Benjamin Adams.

The change in the room's atmosphere caught Sharon's attention and she turned to look for the reason. When she spotted the men she smiled and greeted them. "Joe, Ben! I'm glad you could make it."

"I brought Ben as my Roadie." Joe teased.

Methos scowled at Joe. "What's up ladies?"

Angi moved closer and enthusiastically explained that when they'd created the Ben Adams Fan Club they'd wanted to be able to show Immortals, particularly Benjamin, in a positive light. They had gotten the Fan Club together and as a group they had chosen a charity to support on behalf of Immortals. They had been collecting money and donating it to the charity for several years now. Angi concluded with, "Joe's concerts are usually our biggest draws. We even raffle off donated prizes."

Methos looked around the room as Angi talked. The other women in the room had moved closer with hopeful looks on their faces. Methos could see that they were anxious for his approval.

"Judging by the amount of green on your scale you've been very successful." He said, an ambiguous response but it satisfied the women.

"Will you stay and join in the fun?" Sharon asked.

Methos shifted his position so that the other women in the room could not hear him. "I'm not comfortable with so many people knowing what I am."

The women nodded, understanding that Benjamin was uncomfortable in crowds.

Benjamin had told them that 'Ben' and three other Immortals had been captured by the government and experimented on for ten years. The women had hoped but not expected that Ben would be comfortable enough to stay. "If you change your mind, we'll be here until eleven."

Methos nodded, "Joe, lets get you set up shall we?"

Methos put the gear he was carrying on to the stage. As Joe went around to the stage steps, Methos grabbed a chair from one of the nearby tables and stepped onto the raised stage. He set the chair in the area where Joe would sit. He carefully removed his long coat and laid it nearby so he could get at it quickly and easily. Moving the gear closer, Methos got to work. As Methos unpacked the microphone stand Joe reached the chair and sat. Not wanting to be understood if any of the ladies were listening, Methos switched to French as he began assembling the microphone stand and hooking up the equipment.

"Why the manipulation?"

Joe glanced down at the kneeling Immortal. He resumed unpacking his guitar and responded in French. "You know why, because you're not comfortable with so many people knowing what you are. Look, these ladies are doing good things here. They've helped a lot of people and had a good time doing it. I thought this time you might be able to handle it."

"It's dangerous to be known, Joe. What we are makes them jealous and they know how to kill us. Jealousy is a strong motivator." Methos said softly while he finished setting up the frame and adjusted the microphone to be at Joe's seated level.

"True, but look around you. These people don't want to hurt you; they are trying to help Immortals. They want to help you. They've been doing this for a couple of years and not once did they even mention it to you. They don't want anything from you."

Methos finished the wiring hookups and flipped on the system. "Give it a try."

Methos looked around the room as Joe plugged in his guitar and ran through a few chords. The ladies in the room were watching what he and Joe were doing, while trying hard not to be caught watching. The room was a large one, implying that the group was expecting a large crowd this evening. The thermometer poster indicated that the group was successful at raising money. The camaraderie that was present among the ladies in the room reflected the friendships that had developed. Not ready to make a decision yet, Methos looked back at Joe who was putting the guitar onto a guitar stand next to the chair.

"Ready for dinner?" Joe asked. "I thought we'd eat here at the hotel so that I'd be around when it was time for me to go on."

Methos nodded and picked up his coat, shrugging it on.

Joe headed down the stage stairs and Methos shadowed him. "Ladies, we're going to grab a bite at the hotel restaurant and be back later."

"Thanks Joe, enjoy your dinner." The women looked over at the immortal. "Bye Ben, thanks for dropping by."

Methos nodded and headed out of the room behind Joe.

At one of the hotel's nicer restaurants, they were quickly seated at a table and a waiter took their order. When the drinks arrived Methos kept the subject off the carnival and concert that would be starting soon. Methos may have directed the conversation at dinner, but his mind was still busy working on his feelings and the advantages and disadvantages of being associated with the group. By the time dinner was over and the time for Joe's gig approached, Methos had made up his mind.

As the two men approached the conference room, they heard the sound of laughter and socializing. They paused at the doorway and saw a room full of people, some sitting in groups at tables, others playing the games that were going on in the corners and perimeter of the room. Another group socialized around a bar that was in a corner. Sharon stepped up onto the stage and rang a small silver bell before speaking into a microphone.

"Okay, we're ready to draw the next group of raffle winners. This group will get autographed CD's donated by Joe Dawson who will be playing here in a short while."

Angi who was standing at the foot of the stage steps reached into a bowl and drew out a red ticket. She handed it up to Sharon who read off the number. An excited woman jumped up and down before hurrying up towards the microphone. Angi handed her a CD that was one of several that she had in her hand. They repeated this process several times before they ran out of CD's.

Methos looked over at Joe with a big grin on his face. "Autographs?" He teased.

Joe actually blushed. "Shut up." He growled as he walked into the room and caught the attention of the women nearby. Methos followed, still grinning. All eyes in the room turned towards their entrance. Joe walked towards the stage with Methos right behind him. Angi and Sharon met them.

"How's it going? It looks like business is booming." Joe stated.

"It's going very well; we've nearly sold out on the raffle tickets." Sharon said enthusiastically.

"The games are busy, too." Angi added. "We saved a table for you; did you want to sit down until its time for the concert?"

At Joe's nod, Sharon asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A Corona please." Joe said and looked at Methos.

"Make that two." Methos said before Sharon could ask him. Both ladies looked pleasantly surprised.

"That's great! You show them to the table and I'll grab the drinks."

Angi led them to a round table that could seat eight placed right in front of the stage. It was marked with a Reserve placard so the seats were still vacant. Joe sat down facing the stage while Methos shifted his chair so that he could easily move away from the table. He looked around as he removed his coat and carefully draped it over his chair. He'd just sat down when Sharon returned with their drinks.

Methos accepted the beer. "Do you have time to join us?" Methos asked hoping to return the room to more normal activities.

"We'd love to." Sharon and Angi agreed in unison. Sharon moved off to grab the drinks that the women had at another table. As if that had been a signal, the party resumed around them, people watching them closely while going about the activities in the room.

Over the next half hour, Methos could see that the room of people was excited that they were there, but being very careful not to be intrusive. Feeling more comfortable, Methos actually sprawled, which was a relief to Joe who'd been watching the nervous immortal.

Methos spotted Joe looking at this watch and realized that it was almost time for Joe to go on stage. He leaned towards Angi, "There are still a few empty chairs at the table, why don't you draw numbers from your raffle bowl and fill the extra chairs?"

"They'd love the opportunity to sit with you. You wouldn't mind?"

"Someone I knew once told me that every now and again you need to do something that terrifies you."

Sharon and Angi whispered quietly to each other for a few minutes before they got up and headed for the microphone.

Sharon rang the silver bell and called for the attention of the group.

"It's time for another raffle drawing and this is for a couple of very special prizes. We have about fifteen minutes until Joe sings for us. In that brief time, we'll draw four more raffle tickets. Ben and Joe have graciously offered to share their table with those lucky winners."

The noise level in the room went up as people excitedly talked with each other. Many people hurried to the helpers that were selling raffle tickets to get more in order to increase their chances of winning. Seeing this, Sharon and Angi held off on the drawing for a few minutes so that the raffle tickets that were out with the helpers could be collected and added to the bowl they were drawing tickets from. It didn't take long to sell out the remaining tickets.

"Okay, let's get started. Ben would you like to draw the first ticket?"

Methos had anticipated this and stood. He chose a path to the microphone that took him by Joe's chair. As he reached it he bent over and whispered in Joe's ear, "A word of this to MacLeod and you'll regret it for the rest of your lifetime."

Joe laughed as Methos made his way up to the microphone.

Methos stood in front of the microphone and stuck his hand into the bowl that Angie held up to him.

"Good evening. It's a pleasure to be here. If you haven't heard Joe's music before you're in for a treat. Our first number is…4540071."

An excited cheer broke out to his left and a red-haired woman hopped up and down in excitement. Her friends were excited for her and congratulated her. They drew three more numbers before the remaining seats were assigned. Methos returned to his table followed by the four women. One at a time he pulled out their chairs for them. Methos asked the women to introduce themselves and say where they were from.

Joe stood up after the introductions. "Time to go and make some music." He said and headed for the stage. Sharon returned to the table with a fresh beer for Methos. She sat down beside him. Angi was speaking with Joe as he sat down on stage and got his guitar ready. In a few minutes Joe was ready to start and Angi introduced him.

Joe played a couple of sets. Methos and Joe chatted up the ladies at the table during the breaks and by the time Joe had finished for the evening, Methos was ready to go. He stepped up on stage and while Joe was putting his guitar into the case, he broke down the microphone frame and got everything packed up.

"I take it you're ready to go." Joe stated in a whisper.

"What gave it away?" Methos said lightly. He stacked the equipment on the stage closest to the main doors that they'd leave from. He spoke a few words to Sharon and Angi who had been waiting at the stage stairs. As Joe slowly made his way down from the stage, Methos collected up his coat and laid it on the equipment. He approached the microphone.

"It's been a lovely evening but we've got be to going. I thank you on behalf of myself and the other Immortals. It is people like you in this room that make our long lives tolerable. We have hidden among you for so long; it is terrifying and at the same time, liberating to be able to finally be among you as Immortals. Goodnight to you all, and good night to the lovely ladies that had a drink or two with me."

Methos smiled as the room applauded him. He stepped back from the microphone and shrugged on his long coat. He collected up the equipment they'd brought. Sharon stepped up to the microphone and thanked him and Joe for coming. The two men left the room to the sound of applause.

When they were on the road and headed for Joe's house, Methos finally relaxed a little. He dropped off Joe and his equipment but didn't go home. Instead he headed for the waterfront and bought a coffee at an all night diner that looked out at the water. He'd been there for half an hour when Albert joined him. Sitting down with his coffee, Methos' Watcher waited for the Immortal to speak or tell him to bugger off. Methos remained silent instead. After another half hour Methos finished his coffee and looked at his Watcher.

"Did the Watchers know what Sharon and Angi were doing?"

Albert nodded. "We snuck into their membership database and checked them out to make sure they weren't a danger to you. Like the Fan Clan MacLeod, they're pro-immortal. They've raised almost sixty-thousand dollars in the years they've been together. They run a website that has Immortal achievements and contributions on it. They've interviewed the pro-immortal group that took you from the government base so that it's clear how far you and the others have come since you were in the coma."

"This isn't the first time I've had a fan club." Methos stated quietly. "Back when I drove a chariot in the Circus Maximus for the Blue team I had a large following. At my races my fans wore blue sashes and waved pennants, they even graffiti painted my name on the walls of buildings. After I'd win a race they'd chant my name and throw laurel leaves and coins at my feet. I'd earned my freedom and only raced as a freeman for a couple of races before a senator lost a large sum of money betting against me. He had his guards ambush me in an alley and after they'd truss me up like a lamb for sacrifice, they sold me back into slavery to a caravan leaving that night. When I disappeared, my fan club was angry at me and defaced where my name had been added to the race lists. They picked a new favorite and life went on. I know this because the senator that had sold me back into slavery had bragged about it in some writings. I returned many years later as a military advisor and made a point of being awarded his holdings."

"So, you want the fan club disbanded?" Albert asked, always sorry to hear about the mostly sad parts of Methos' long life.

Methos shook his head no. "It just brought back memories."

Methos stood up and tossed a tip on the table for the waitress. With as serious an expression as the earlier story, Methos began another story. "Another of my fan clubs sent me their virgins, built statues to honor me, and threw flower petals for me to tread on when I walked down the street." He grinned and added, "I still have a few of the coins with my image on the face."

Methos held his smile as he walked out of the café followed by Albert. Methos loved baiting Watchers.

Bill hung up the phone and leaned back in his leather desk chair. Marcus Everett had called him begging for his help and promising millions for a job that he knew only Bill and his team could successfully accomplish. Marcus needed a heart for transplant and an Immortal would supply it.

After the four Immortals had been released by the damn Pro-Immortal group, Bill and his team had disappeared into the shadows. Bill had been the head of security at the Medical Research Lab but the break-in of the Pro Immie group hadn't been his fault. The research lab administrator had full control of the staff hiring. That the administrator had let the undercover reporter sneak in as a tech had been the sign for Bill and his team to disappear. He knew that the public would crucify everyone who hadn't covered their tracks well enough.

His tracks well covered, Bill had firm alibis in other parts of the country and had never come under scrutiny when the public and the government began their head hunts for those responsible for the Medical Lab. For a substantial payment, Bill had also erased Marcus' connections to the lab.

Bill publicly operated a private security company (i.e. mercenaries for hire). For his own peace of mind, he monitored the four Immortals that had been held at the Research Lab so that if he needed to, he could permanently kill them to erase all ties back to him. After Marcus Everett had called, Bill had determined that they would grab one of the four original immortals rather than take a new one. The data on the four originals was extensive and they could make it look like the immortal was just dropping out of sight due to fears of the public.

Bill decided that this time when they were done with the freak, they'd permanently kill the Immortal, no point in letting him free again to possibly talk to the press. One of the four would just disappear, never to be seen or heard from again.

Bill contemplated the four Immortals, they had a week to decide on the 'donor' and take him. The young one was recently married and he'd be missed pretty quickly. On the plus side, the young one had recently returned from an extended trip around the world. If they had to, Bill could set up a scenario where it appeared as if the young Immortal and his wife had gone out of the country again. On the difficult side, they'd have to kill the wife too.

The older Immortal, the teacher, hadn't taken a vacation since he'd returned to the public. He'd taken a few days off for the young one's wedding but didn't have any plans for any days off in the near future. The teacher ran a successful antique shop in a tourist part of town. Likewise the other young one was part owner in a mechanics shop and his partner would miss him. The only one that was floating was the last one that they'd caught.

The last immortal caught had been floating since he'd left the medical college and his job as an interpreter. He'd published a book and was rumored to be working on another one. He spent a lot of time alone. Unlike the others, he had gone public but since he traveled frequently and without itinerary, he might be the most likely target. He also had the fastest healing rate of the four Immortals that had been experimented on. Since no one had ever experimented with Immortal organs, they might need to try it several times to get a successful transplant.

Marcus' money more than made up for the risk of trying for this Immortal. Besides, this one had stubbornly hung on to his consciousness longer than the others. This stubbornness might help the transplant take.

Methos glanced at his watch, pleased that he had plenty of time to reach the café where he was meeting Sharon and Angi. It had been several months since he'd attended the Ben Adams Fan Club carnival and hadn't been surprised when he'd gotten a text message from the women to see if he was interested in attending the next BAFC get together. The carnival hadn't been too uncomfortable and the group had raised a large sum of money for the charity that they contributed to.

Methos was across the street from the café and had just spotted Sharon and Angi sitting out on the patio of the café when red laser dots appeared on the unsuspecting women. He froze and immediately heard a voice close by.

"I see you've noticed that we have your friends in our sights." The voice said softly.

From both sides, Methos caught movement in his peripheral vision. Methos knew that Albert was somewhere behind him. Knowing this, he raised his hands so that he was holding up a single finger on each hand, hopefully indicating to Albert that something was wrong and that he suspected that he had one on each side. With his hands up in the air, he risked looking over his shoulder in the direction the voice was speaking.

He saw a familiar middle-aged man and his heart stilled in shock only to start racing as panic gripped him. He remembered this face from his early years as a prisoner at the lab. In charge of security, this man had foiled Methos' several escape attempts. To try and diffuse his panic, Methos scanned the area and spotted a few other military types standing close enough to be with the group that now held him at gunpoint.

"Slowly, lower your hands and put them behind your back so we can cuff you. If you don't cooperate, your friends are dead." The middle aged man said.

Methos followed the instructions. He knew that there were too many for him to resist without risking Sharon and Angi who still had the red laser targeting dots on them. Methos was instructed to move towards a van with the back cargo area doors open. Methos' heart was racing and his breathing had increased to the point where he was a little concerned that he might hyperventilate. He struggled to control his fear.

Inside the van he sat on a bolted down bench and was followed by four of the armed men. The four men quickly secured him to the bench and rings welded to the van's frame while another two armed men closed the van's back door. The van moved away from the area.

Albert had indeed seen Methos stop and raise his hands. The old Immortal had struck an out of character pose which confirmed that something was wrong. Albert was quick to get on his radio and call for immediate backup. Albert stealthily moved closer and only just got the license plate of the van before it took off. Albert spotted the men that had surrounded the place where Methos had been captured, and after the van had left the area, several more came out of their places of concealment. Sick to his stomach at having been too late and helpless as Methos was taken, Albert continued to voice updates into his radio.

Bill had coordinated his team well and the Immortal was quickly taken to the warehouse that had been set up with a sterilized operating room and containment areas. Bill's crew took up positions to secure the site for an extended stay. The doctor and surgical staff that Marcus had hired prepared for an Immortal patient and heart transplant surgery. Despite the professional expertise of Bill's crew, none of them had realized that they had been followed by a determined Albert.

Methos slowly got out of the van, his breathing becoming a panicked panting when he saw the screened off surgical area. Manhandled by several burly guards and still tied up, Methos was drugged and passed out on a gurney.

Marcus' condition had rapidly declined in the week it took to coordinate the capture of the Immortal. It became critical that they rush the surgery. Quickly Marcus and the Immortal were prepped and the surgery began. Several hours later the surgery was done and the Immortal was moved into a sterile area to grow a new heart in case it was needed. He would be secured and given fluids and drugs to help him manufacture the backup heart.

It took less than a day for Marcus' body to begin rejecting the heart. Even with the standard pre and post surgery transplant drugs, Marcus' body was unable to sustain the heart. Marcus had given orders that if this happened; the doctor was to keep trying as fast and as often as the Immortal generated a new heart. As per the plan, the doctor put Marcus on life support and when the Immortal had revived and was stable again, the doctor removed a large quantity of the Immortal's blood which he slowly fed into Marcus' bloodstream, storing more of his blood for post surgery. The Immortal's heart had been removed as soon as the blood drain became a danger to the healthy heart. When Marcus had stabilized, the second heart was transplanted and Marcus was given several IVs of the remaining Immortal blood. This heart was stronger with the Immortal blood in Marcus' system but on the second day the heart began to struggle. The Immortal had revived again and it was decided to continue the extreme transfusions to keep the Immortal's blood circulating through the transplanted heart in Marcus' body. The Immortal's blood was taken periodically to give Marcus fresh transfusions of blood.

Methos painfully revived and writhed in his restraints. Out of focus shadows moved into and out of his blurred vision. He felt several needle pricks into his arm and the pain receded along with the clarity that was beginning to return to his sight and his thoughts. His last thought before slipping back to unconsciousness was that he was very thirsty.

Albert's emergency call had Watchers responding quickly but it still took them several days to find the van hidden inside a warehouse that was heavily guarded. Albert and the other Black Ops Watchers had discussed several plans before deciding that there was always going to be a level of risk that Methos would be threatened with a permanent death. It was pressure by a newly arrived MacLeod and Dawson that directed that a team had to go in.

Because he had already been held for several days, Mac and Joe were concerned about leaving Methos a prisoner too long, he had gone into a coma and developed amnesia last time and they wanted to reduce the stress he'd be under. The Watchers and his friends hiding outside were unaware that Methos had already been killed several times so that Marcus could have another chance at life.

As the Watcher strike team moved into place, one of the mercenaries overheard a bit of radio chatter and alerted Bill. Bill scrambled all of this crew to defensive positions and readied Marcus's still unconscious body to be slipped out the back. The doctor and his surgical staff prepared to escape in the same ambulance that would remove Marcus. The Immortal would be taken out in the van that he'd been kidnapped in. Marcus hadn't wanted any chance that his new stolen heart would fail him. His authorization or death would be the only way that the Immortal would leave their hands.

Bill had not anticipated any kind of a strong action by the Watchers and he underestimated their determination. The Watchers were just peeping toms and researchers to his way of thinking. In no time at all Bill's men were shot or taken down by Watchers and one very angry Highlander. In desperation, Bill ordered the ambulance to go hoping it would be enough of a distraction that Bill could escape using the Immortal as a hostage. When the ambulance was stopped a block from the warehouse and Marcus and the doctor and staff captured, Bill tossed aside his intentions of keeping to his contract. He pulled the naked and unconscious Immortal over his shoulder and grabbed the sword that the Immortal had carried in his trench coat. Intending to negotiate his escape with his Immortal hostage he stood in the garage bay door of the warehouse and called out to the armed Watchers that surrounded the building.

"Get me a car with a full tank of gas and back off. I'm getting out of here with the freak or he dies now!" Bill showed the Ivanhoe to the Watchers nearby. Albert quickly got on the tactical radio and had the team move back a little to give the mercenary some room and hopefully remove some of the immediate danger that the unconscious Methos was in. Watcher snipers were called into position in case the kidnapper slipped up and made himself a target.

After half an hour of holding the Immortal on his shoulder, Bill stepped back inside the warehouse and got behind cover. He released the unconscious Immortal and let him fall to the ground. Bill kept an eye out of a crack in the door to make sure that the Watchers weren't trying to rush his location. After several shouted orders to the Watchers, a black SUV was moved to the open area in front of the warehouse.

"Now I want the keys left in the car and the engine left running." Bill shouted out.

"Not unless you leave the Immortal where we can see that he's safe. You don't go anywhere until we know he's safe." Albert shouted back. Bill picked up the Immortal and moved into the doorway again.

"No way, he goes with me." Bill moved the sword so that he could swing it if he needed to. Realizing that he couldn't threaten the Immortal's neck, the most vulnerable place, he shifted the Immortal on his shoulder. Off balance, the Immortal slipped off his shoulder and dropped heavily to the ground. Not wanting to be hit with sniper fire, Bill quickly shifted the sword to the Immortal's neck.

"I'll kill him! Someone bring the car over here." Bill shouted.

Albert and his crew talked options on the radios. Mac and Joe watched anxiously from the other side of the Watcher controlled barricades. Remembering the cloes call during the United Nations attack and Methos' near death, Mac was worried that the weight of the razor sharp Ivanhoe might be a danger to Methos if the mercenary was shot and he dropped the heavy sword while it was positioned at Methos' neck.

Joe pulled out his cell phone to talk with Watcher HQ.

Mac stepped forward slowly and cautiously, hoping that Albert was positioning his team to take out the mercenary as soon as Methos wasn't at risk.

"You don't want to do that. We already know what you've done, don't add his murder to it as well."

"I'll escape in the Quickening."

"Not this Quickening. You'll be too close, along with most of the people there. You don't want to kill him. It won't save you."

To warn off MacLeod, Bill lifted the sword as if to strike the Immortal's head off. Watching for such an opportunity, Albert commanded his snipers to fire several shots into him to push the man away from Methos.

Methos' survival instincts were so strong that he began to become aware when he felt Mac's Immortal buzz despite being heavily drugged. The pain of hitting the hard concrete helped to further bring him out of the drugged haze. He forced opened his eyes and blurrily looked around, his adrenalin kicking wildly in when he saw the hated man standing over him with the Ivanhoe in his hands, the blade way too close to Methos' vulnerable neck. Weak from the unwilling surgeries and loss of blood, Methos knew he only had enough strength for one try at an escape attempt. Unwilling to lie passively while a lunatic held his own sword to his neck, Methos waited until the mercenary lifted the Ivanhoe to strike.

The Ivanhoe was a heavy sword and best maneuvered with two hands. When the sword went up, Methos used the last of his little strength and rolled away from the mercenary and into a fetal ball. He locked his hands and arms around his neck with the thought that he might lose an arm but keep his neck. He vaguely heard rapid gunfire and then the ringing clatter of the Ivanhoe as it hit the ground.

Mac surged into a run towards Methos as soon as the mercenary began to take the sniper fire. By the time he reached Methos, the sniper was down with a dozen shots into his body. Mac dropped to his knees and pulled Methos into his arms. Methos, despite having rolled away from the mercenary was in a tucked fetal position and unresponsive.

Mac checked Methos over and saw no obvious injuries. Hearing shouting behind him, Mac looked over his shoulder and spotted a crowd of reporters being restrained behind a police line. The reporters were shouting questions at him or anyone else that would listen. Noting the large numbers of cameras rolling and pointed in his direction, Mac slipped off his jacket and covered the naked Immortal up until the ambulance paramedics rushed over with a gurney and blankets. Methos was put onto the gurney but they couldn't straighten his fetal tucked body or unclasp his tightly clasped hands. Worried about being out in the open in case they hadn't captured all of the kidnappers, Mac grabbed the Ivanhoe and ordered the paramedics to quickly move Methos to the ambulance.

Mac got into the back with Methos but hesitated before he closed the doors when Joe approached. Joe realized that Mac was holding the ambulance for him but waved him off, "I'll ride with the police car that will follow you."

Mac nodded and instructed the paramedics to put Methos on an IV and monitors.

The press had been arriving at the hostage scene in hordes once the call had gone over the police radios that there was a standoff. Some of the press followed the ambulance with the Immortals, others remained at the scene and continued to film the wrap up activities and interview any participants and witnesses that would speak to them.

Joe gave a very brief interview to the Press before he was taken by police car to the hospital where Methos was being sent.

Ten minutes later, Methos was whisked into the ER.

The Chief of the ER met Duncan and the gurney. The doctor quickly took charge and checked out the unconscious Immortal. "He's very weak, but he'll get stronger once we re-dehydrate him. They've been keeping him sedated judging by the reaction of his pupils."

"I want to take him home as soon as possible. He won't see the hospital differently than a lab." Mac was worried that Methos might panic. He also didn't want Methos disturbed by the normal hospital noises. Methos would probably feel more comfortable if he could feel Mac's buzz and know that he was safe.

"You probably have a better security system at home than the hospital." The doctor said agreeably. He'd heard a lot about Duncan MacLeod and assumed that the celebrity Immortal would value his privacy and have security. "We'll get him stabilized and wait until he revives before we release him though."

The doctor and the ER nurses set up IVs while Duncan watched anxiously. Was Methos going to relapse after this? Mac was worried about what torture Methos had been through this time, his skin tone was too pale and he looked like he'd lost weight. It had only been a few days so Methos' injuries or experiences must have been very traumatic.

Joe had stayed in contact with the Police at the scene and the Watchers who had remained with them. There were several bodies to bag and statements to take. Inside the warehouse the police and watchers had found evidence of what had happened to the kidnapped Immortal. Marcus had ordered the procedures be recorded. In case the transplant was successful, he could grab other Immortals and sell organ transplant services to other wealthy clients. By the time Joe arrived at the hospital, he had a very clear idea of what Methos had been through. The tapes and documentation were secured by the Police and being transported to the police station to be locked up until a trial. The police and the Watchers didn't want any one getting hold of the evidence and selling it or jeopardizing the case.

After updating Mac who still hovered around the unconscious and fetal positioned immortal, Joe stroked Methos' head. "I'll go talk to the press."

A few minutes later, Joe walked out into the lobby area of the hospital where the press was being detained. Immediately recognizing him, the Press began to shout questions at him. He gestured for their silence.

"I'm Joe Dawson of the North West Region Watchers. Benjamin Adams is suffering from severe malnutrition, dehydration and exhaustion."

"Do you know why Mr. Adams was kidnapped? What did they want with him?"

"Ben's body had already healed any evidence of injury but video tapes and documentation at the scene indicated that his degraded health and weakness were the result of being an unwilling heart and blood donor several times. They knew he was an Immortal."

"Did he say anything about what happened?"

"Ben has been unconscious since we rescued him."

They shouted more questions but Joe waved them off. "That's all I can say at this time."

Joe returned to Mac and Methos muttering about the vultures in the lobby. He looked at the pale Immortal who had relaxed some of his tenseness while still remaining in the fetal position.

"The tapes showed that they'd removed his heart twice. They only stopped taking all of his blood so that he could grow another heart in case they needed it. It looks like the second implant was successful, it's still functioning." Joe said after reading a text message from the watchers that were stationed at the hospital that Marcus Everett had been moved to.

"It's horrible; I don't understand how any doctor could do such a thing!" A nurse who had overheard the conversation vented.

Joe and Albert weren't going to take any chances with Methos' safety while he was in the hospital. Several security Watchers were assigned to the access points of the hospital. The local police and the hospital administrators took their responsibility seriously and posted additional guards. The mixed batch of guards was constantly catching reporters and the curious hospital staff trying to get into Methos' room or take pictures. Mac alternated between Methos' private room and the visitor's waiting room. He wanted his Quickening buzz to move in and out of Methos' range to hopefully stimulate the old immortal into waking.

Albert and Methos' other Watchers took turns guarding Methos' door. A small group of hospital staff checked Methos regularly but other than determining that he was re-hydrating, there wasn't much that they could do but monitor him since his body would heal itself. Slowly over the hours, Methos began to relax from his fetal position. They shifted him to his back when he'd relaxed enough.

Details of the kidnapping leaked to the press very quickly and it wasn't long before details of the personal lives of the kidnappers and the medical staff that had performed the illegal transplants were running on all of the television stations. The public wanted to know how these men could do such a thing. Public opinion was anti-kidnapper since Ben Adams had been kidnapped and horrifically tortured years earlier. The video feed of the last hour of Methos' rescue ran when the other story details weren't.

News programs pulled in experts to discuss the kidnapping and the possible impacts to Ben Adams, would he go into a coma, lose his memory, or have a nervous breakdown? They discussed the possible changes to legislation to protect Immortals and evaluated if the police and Watchers had acted appropriately. There had been several of the kidnappers killed during the rescue because they'd refused to surrender. Many behaviorists felt that the kidnappers had felt they had nothing to gain by being taken alive. All of Bill's crew had a long list of criminal and federal crimes on their records. With their capture, they would have been linked with the kidnapping and torture of the four original Immortals.

Methos was still unconscious when Allen Contella, Samuel Brookman, Rocky and Chloe Serbiano flew into town. With the help of Mac, Joe and the Watchers, the Immortals called a press conference.

Hearing that Ben had been kidnapped and his heart and blood stolen, the other three former prisoner Immortals had decided to go public and plead for laws to protect Immortals from this kind of torture. They'd talked among themselves and all felt strongly that their voices would influence the public and lawmakers and increase the chances of protective legislation.

With Mac and Joe's help, a Watcher Public Relations person was brought in and coached the nervous Immortals and before they realized it, it was time for the press conference.

Mac opened the conference by taking the microphone and giving a brief statement of Ben's unresponsive condition. Then he introduced Allen Contella.

"You don't know me, but you know of me and my students. We were the other three that were held prisoner by the government lab years ago. We've stayed out of the public awareness so that we could heal emotionally from what happened to us. Years ago, we were taken and tortured in the name of medical advances and private interests. Our life and sanity were discarded because we were not Mortals. When the pro-Immortal group rescued us, we were all in a coma. Ben was the first to revive. As he recovered his strength he sat at our bedside and talked to us, read to us, and told us it would be okay. I'm convinced that his faith and determination made his words true. We woke from our comas and can function because of him. Ben helped us by sharing his time and with his voice with us; we are here today to lend our voices to him."

Sam stepped forward and patted Allen's shoulder. It was hard for them to do this public address and their strength lay in each other and the man still unconscious in the hospital behind them.

"My name is Sam; it was my arrogance that brought Ben to the attention of the government. It was Ben's compassion that helped each of us accept what had happened to us and rise above it. He encouraged us to get out there and make a new life for ourselves. So today we hope to use any influence that we might have to get your support for legislation that prevents anyone from benefiting from the torture or abuse of Immortals and our healing powers."

Rocky took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Um, I'm Rocky. Ah, I was pretty angry after I woke up from my coma. I was in a gang from the time I was fourteen, but I had no idea of what violence was until I was used for research so that some egotistical sadists could make millions and get published. I probably wouldn't have gotten over my anger if Ben hadn't taken the time to talk to me and show me that he cared. He convinced me that bad things happen to good people and I could still control who I was. I took what he said to heart and went to college. I met the wonderful woman who is now my wife, got a degree, started my own business and have friends that I would not have now if I had not been able to move on. All those years ago I chose to be a good person and now I ask that you take that same step and help us prevent what happened to Ben, Allen, Sam and myself from happening again. We were able to turn our lives around but we had Ben to help us. The next Immortals might not be so lucky. We need to stop it from ever happening."

Mac took his queue and stepped up to the microphone to talk about the legislation that he and the Watchers were proposing. Relieved to have their public speaking duties behind them, Allen, Sam, and Rocky moved back to stand with Joe and Chloe. They stood for several minutes while the press took their pictures.

After the press conference Mac led the group back into the hospital so that they could resume their vigil.

Without opening his eyes, Methos used his other senses to determine several things: that he was alone, there was equipment of some kind operating near him, he had something in the back of his hand, probably an IV, and something else with a light pressure was on the index finger of his other hand. Probably a blood pressure monitor Methos determined. He was dressed in something warm with socks on his feet and he lay in a narrow bed rather than on a gurney. Taking a risk, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around before moving his head to expand his search.

Methos had assessed his surroundings correctly. While remaining on his back, he reached up and clamped the IV shut and pulled it out of his hand. Knowing that the monitor on his finger had a built in alarm, Methos flipped off the monitor first before he removed the finger clip. He slowly sat up and let his dizziness pass before he tossed the covers aside. When he felt steady, he swung his legs off the bed and cautiously stood. He was grateful for the loose sweat pants, tee shirt, and socks he wore. He might blend in better than if he wore a hospital gown or had no clothes at all! When assured that he was steady, he crossed the room and slowly looked out the door. He spotted nurses and hospital staff moving about their tasks further down the hall.

Not wanting any attention because he didn't know where he was at or if it was safe for him, Methos snuck out of the room and went in search of information, food or water. He could have buzzed the nurses' station but he wanted to see if the hospital he appeared to be in was real. He also wanted to find out where he was and why the Highlander wasn't hanging over him like a mother hen. He had been barely conscious when the mercenary had tried to kill him, but he had remembered that the Highlander was there.

Methos made his way to the elevators and stepped inside when it arrived. The elevator panel showed that the hospital was at least ten floors high and that he was on the eighth floor. None of the markings said where the hospital cafeteria was. He decided to go down a floor at a time until he found what he needed or had to escape the hospital. He pushed the button for the seventh floor. In a moment the door opened on the seventh floor and after a quick look around he pushed the button for the sixth floor. He repeated this a couple more times until he was on the fourth floor. The smell of fresh coffee prompted him to step off the elevator and go in search of the source in the hopes that there would also be food there. His stomach was growling steadily now and he let his nose lead his feet. In a moment Methos had found the doctor's lounge, not the cafeteria he'd been looking for but since he didn't have any money to buy food, perhaps the doctor's lounge was a better choice.

Methos hit payday with the doctor's lounge. He found freshly laundered scrubs and surgical slippers and put them on to hide his casual attire and shoe-less state. The lounge was empty and the coffee had just finished dripping. There was a basket of muffins on the counter along with a plastic store bag of apples. Methos helped himself and turned on the lounge's television. The television turned on to a newscast of the police standoff of his rescue and the mercenaries' deaths. Methos watched the events unfold with the commentary of several local 'experts' offering their opinions on what the police had done right and wrong, what might have gone wrong, and even opinions on the Immortal's state of mind. The public was reminded repeatedly that Benjamin Adams had been one of the four Immortals first found and tortured by the government. The clips switched some of the grainy footage of four emaciated men strapped to gurneys in the government lab. The clips then switched to his slightly disguised press conference at his flat near St. Bartholomew's. The report switched to the press release that his friends had given and the Immortal protective legislation that his friends were supporting. He was pleased that the others now had the strength to appear in public as Immortals and speak of the lab. They were turning a horrible thing into something that would serve a purpose and help others. Methos was very proud of them.

Methos helped himself to another muffin and apple and watched as the news story began to shift back to his recent escape. As the commenter talked, the clip of Methos' naked body at Bill's feet looped repeatedly. Methos snorted at the apparent fascination with his naked backside.

Methos was fixing himself a large coffee heavy on the cream and sugar when he heard footsteps approach and looked at the door as a man in street clothes entered the room.

The man stopped in surprise and looked him over suspiciously. "This is the doctor's lounge, its private."

Methos shifted his coffee to his other hand and reached out to offer his hand to the doctor. "Excuse my intrusion, I'm Dr. Adams. I smelled the coffee and couldn't resist."

The doctor relaxed a little at hearing that the visitor was another doctor. He offered his hand, "Brad Luther, ER."

"Just coming on shift?" Methos asked.

Brad nodded. "Traffic was terrible and the staff parking lot was full, probably the press helping themselves to our parking. Jerks. And I had to go through several security checkpoints to get through the lobby. The police must be worried about anything happening to the Immortal now that he's here."

Methos pointed a thumb at the television which was still discussing the Immortal. "Is that all that they can talk about?"

"Pretty much, it's pretty big for the hospital."

Methos' next comment was interrupted by another doctor entering the room. The doctor entered the room seeing Brad first. "Hey Brad…" His jaw dropped when he spotted the other man in the room. "Dr. Adams, what are you doing out of bed?"

Methos took a sip of his coffee. "I followed my nose. I was starving and that IV wasn't doing a thing for me." Methos responded lightly.

The new arrival went into doctor mode. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Any dizziness, headache?"

Methos smiled and waved off the questions. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

The intercom blared in the lounge. "Dr Hannif call extension 888 stat!"

The doctor that had been asking him questions picked up the lounge phone while still keeping his attention on Methos. "Dr. Hannif here."

Methos could overhear the conversation on the phone.

"Dr. Hannif, the Immortal is missing, did you order him to have some additional tests without letting us know?"

"No I didn't, but he's right here with me in the doctor's lounge."

There was a pause and some indistinguishable muttering before the voice returned. "The Watchers will be right down, please keep him there."

The phone was already disconnecting when Dr. Hannif mumbled "Okay".

Methos refilled his coffee and added more cream and sugar before taking a bite out of one of the apples. He made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs and waited for the Watchers to arrive. "Pesky Watchers, can't live with them, can't live without them."

Brad stared dumbfounded at the Immortal. He'd seen all the news clips on this famous Immortal but none of the clips had been clear enough or close enough for recognition. He'd been having a casual conversation with a celebrity and didn't even know it!

"You're him!" Brad finally managed to stammer.

Dr. Hannif took a chair near Methos. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

"I just need to replace some reserves. I'll eat like a teenager for a few days."

Hurried footsteps indicated that the Watchers had arrived. Methos heard some voices outside the room before Albert entered the room. The relief at seeing him was obvious on the Watcher's face.

"I leave you for five minutes and you wander off on me again. Am I going to have to put a bell on you?" Albert complained.

"I dare you to try, I've been bingeing on muffins and apples so I could probably hold you off for a whole five minutes or so." Methos teased back.

"Are you okay?" At Methos' nod Albert continued. "We need to get you back to your room. The hospital is crawling with reporters."

Methos scowled. "If Dr. Luther here is any example; no one would recognize me unless I was running around naked." He indicated the still running clip on the television.

Albert glanced at the television. "That may well be, but I'd still feel better with you up on the eighth floor where we can limit access."

"How much money do you have in your wallet?" Methos asked. When Albert pulled out his wallet and held it open, Methos scanned the bills and grabbed a ten dollar bill. He tucked it into a collection cup with change in it. Methos grabbed another muffin and apple before he moved towards the door. "Security can't be that good if I was able to walk off the floor without anyone seeing me."

Albert cringed at that truth; Methos had walked off the floor without anyone noticing for several long minutes. It had been Albert himself who had found the empty room when he'd returned from a phone call he'd had with Watcher Headquarters. The Watcher he'd left outside the room as guard had been distracted by a reporter that had snuck up the stairs and entered the floor disguised as a cleaning person. "Maybe, but you are the sneakiest bastard I've ever met. We've never been able to keep tabs on you if you didn't want to be Watched."

Methos chuckled all the way to the elevator.

Methos was escorted back to his private room just as Mac rushed into the hallway. Mac's expression of relief told Methos that the Highlander had indeed been acting as a mother hen. Dr. Hannif insisted that the Immortal return to the bed while they tested his blood, blood pressure and other vitals. Methos muttered under his breath but complied when Mac supported the Doctor's choice. Methos compromised by sitting on the bed without getting under the covers. When the doctor had finished his examination, he left to give the Immortals and the Watchers more privacy.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked as he sat on the bed next to Methos.

Methos bumped shoulders with Mac and shrugged. "I will be. I could use some real food." Methos said with a faked pout.

Mac smiled, convinced that Methos was feeling better. "I'll see about getting you checked out of here and take you home."

When he checked out of the hospital, Methos was taken to Mac's house where his friends had gathered to welcome him back. Mac insisted that Methos get comfortable on a chair to hold court while Mac played host and Methos' friends could reassure themselves that he was okay. Knowing that he didn't have the energy to outlast Mac's stubbornness, and seeing that his friends needed the reassurance, Methos humored the Highlander.

Mac kept Methos supplied with fluids and food while Allen, Sam, Rocky, Chloe, Joe, Amanda and several other Immortals and friends visited with him. Seeing Methos yawn, Mac began herding people out of the house so that Methos could get some rest.

People came by for the next couple of days to reassure themselves that Ben was okay. Sharon and Angi had been kept ignorant that they'd been used as bait to get Ben. Mac and Joe had both felt that the women would feel terrible if they knew this and had shared their choice with Methos before the women arrived. Methos had agreed. After their visit, the Highlander and Watcher were reassured that they'd made the right choice; the women had been upset that anyone could hurt their friend.

Allen and Sam headed home, both having businesses that needed their attention. Rocky and Chloe took a side trip to visit with Chloe's family. They had been distraught at Ben's kidnapping and Rocky and Chloe were going to stop by and reassure them that Ben seemed to be doing okay. Doing the reassurance in person also confirmed that Rocky was safe and doing okay. They were worried that this might cause his fears to reappear despite his assurances that he was fine.

Finally the flow of visitors slowed down and Methos had time to himself. He needed the quiet time to meditate. Since he'd revived he hadn't been able to sleep without night terrors. This evening he tossed and turned for several hours before he got out of bed and headed for Mac's kitchen to look for a snack or a distraction. He'd been having no luck at sleep; as soon as he slipped into sleep he'd dream that he was tied down to a gurney and shadowy figures would start cutting into him. He'd wake screaming, his body covered in sweat. Mac and any Watchers on duty nearby would come running to his rescue or more realistically, to assure him that he was safe.

Methos hated his lack of control. He spent hours meditating in an attempt to accept what had happened to him, but the lack of sleep kept him exhausted. This night Methos headed towards the kitchen. As he passed by Mac's room he heard Mac call out to him from the Highlander's slightly open bedroom door.

Methos stopped and poked his head into the Highlander's bedroom. "It's alright Mac, just another night terror."

"Come here." Mac said gently.

"I'll be fine; I'll just heat some milk and watch some television." Methos said and began to pull his head back out of the doorway.

"Methos, wait." When Methos paused Mac sat up. "Come here."

Wondering what the Highlander wanted, Methos opened the door more and took a few steps into the room.

Mac patted the bed beside him. Methos rolled his eyes but crossed the room and sat beside the Scot. No doubt Mac was going to try a little Highlander psychiatry on him.

"Lay down with me, maybe if you feel my body heat and hear my heartbeat your subconscious will know its okay." Mac offered.

"What?"

"Your hearing is fine." Mac said in a teasing manner. He watched Methos as he slowly moved his hand to lightly rest on Methos' chest. "You've had a rough decade and this last atrocity happened so soon after the other. I think if you slept with me, you'd know it was different. That you weren't in the lab any more."

Methos thought about it for a moment. Mac's offer seemed genuine and might work. Methos' room was at the far end of the house and very quiet. Not even street noise drifted down to that end of the house.

"I don't want to disturb your sleep…" Methos started before Mac tipped his head in disagreement. "I mean disturb it more than I already am."

"I want to help. I couldn't do anything fifteen years ago or even a week ago. Let me help now."

"You're just offering so you can nudge me before I start screaming." Methos said with a smile, unable to just accept the generous offer.

Mac smiled seeing the twinkle in Methos' eye. The old Immortal wasn't good at asking for help. "You figured out my selfish plan."

"All right, we'll try it; but don't complain to me in the morning if you don't get any sleep." Methos grumbled as he walked to the other side of the bed from Mac. He crawled under the blankets and made himself comfortable.

Pleased that he'd gotten Methos' concession so easily, Mac settled back down into his bed. He shifted closer to Methos until his back rested against Methos' back.

Methos woke up a couple of times later that night but by the time he was fully awake, his subconscious had calmed him somewhat. He didn't wake up screaming, rather, he woke up breathing rapidly and slightly sweaty. When Mac reached a hand back and patted Methos' thigh in reassurance. Methos was able to relax enough to fall back to sleep.

Methos pretended to be asleep when Mac woke up the next morning. Mac paused at the bed before he left the room. Methos gave Mac several minutes before he rose from the bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He slid into one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and accepted a cup of coffee from Mac. Methos added sugar and cream. He stirred his cup slowly before he offered Mac a quiet, "Thanks."

Mac sat on the stool next to Methos. "Let's try it a couple more nights; you need your sleep to finish healing."

Methos didn't respond, but he was willing to give it a try. They sipped their coffee in peaceful silence. It was almost an hour later before Mac fixed them some pancakes for breakfast.

Mac was washing dishes when Joe arrived, escorted by Albert.

"Hey guys, got any more of that coffee?"

Mac nodded and pulled down two more coffee cups and poured some for Joe and Albert.

"What brings you by so early in the morning?" Mac asked.

"Just checking up on my favorite guys." Joe said cheerfully.

Methos tipped his head slightly as he appraised Joe. He glanced over at Albert and saw the Watcher standing with his legs braced apart and his arms crossed.

"Right. Want to try that again?" Methos said sarcastically.

Joe made himself comfortable on a bar stool and looked over at Methos. "I am just checking up on my favorite guys." After a slight pause and a steely stare from Methos Joe smirked. "And I wanted to see if you were holding up. Head Quarters wanted to know if there were any side effects, physically or mentally."

"I find myself craving raw, red meat." Methos said in a deadpan voice.

Mac's snort implied that statement was far from the truth. Methos had been eating more than normal, but Mac had been cooking all of the old Immortal's favorites, none of which was raw meat.

Joe and Albert visited with the Immortals for a couple of hours before Joe said he had to get going. He had a meeting with the local Police to talk about the case. Albert walked Joe out but took a position outside the house rather than come back inside. The Watchers were keeping a high presence at Mac's house, but trying very hard not to be intrusive.

Methos continued to sleep with Mac and after a week, he stopped having the night terrors. On the second morning that Methos woke up with Mac after having slept through the night, he opened his eyes to see Mac staring at him, his head braced up by his arm and reclining on his side.

Methos stretched before asking Mac why he was staring.

"I'm glad you're doing better." Mac said.

"The sleep helped." Methos said gratefully.

"I'm glad you're safe Methos. I hated the helpless feeling when they took you again. The ten years you were gone last time were like a century. I haven't known you that long but I felt it when you were gone." Mac said, his voice breaking with the emotions he was feeling.

Methos shifted to his side and matched Mac's pose. "Everyone dies Mac, even Immortals."

"Not you, you can't die. You're rare and special and bring something essential into the world."

"Aren't you forgetting my acting out years Mac?" Methos said, concerned about Mac's mental state if he was forgetting about Methos' millennia as Death on a horse.

"I'm not forgetting about that, but like I told you after I read your first set of chronicles, it made you into someone that could survive five thousand years with his sanity intact. I've taken off my blinders and realized that the world has changed just like I've changed since I left the Highlands. You're a tough act to follow; I've got to work harder to keep up." Mac smiled to smooth over his words in case they irritated the old immortal.

Methos nodded, "I'll hold you to that." He smiled wickedly, "Now about breakfast."

Public outcry remained against Marcus Everett and his crimes against Benjamin Adams in order to extend his mortal life. Pro-Immortal groups wanted Marcus Everett tried for murder for he'd contracted to have Ben Adams murdered twice. After several requests by Joe and a personal visit by the Tribunal, Methos finally agreed to do a press conference.

Methos called the press conference and was chauffeured to a local hotel with a large conference room that was rented by the Watchers for the press conference. The watchers and the local police had a strong presence there to make sure that Benjamin Adams was kept safe. Finally it was time for the press conference. Joe and Methos headed to the podium, followed by Mac and Albert.

They let the press shout questions at them for a few moments before Joe called for their attention. Joe introduced himself before introducing 'Benjamin Adams'.

"I've heard the public outcry for Marcus Everett to be tried for murder. He was after all, responsible for my recent kidnapping, torture, and temporary deaths."

"At this time, there are no laws that specifically cover crimes against immortals or their healing special gifts. I was killed based on the letter of the law even though my immortal body re-grew a heart and replenished my blood. I truly believe that if Everett and his confederates had not been apprehended, I would have been permanently killed by them and all that I am would have been lost."

"In the distant past, the victims were allowed to set the punishment for crimes inflicted on them. It was thought that only the victims could put a price on the loss. Later centuries moved this choice of punishment from the victim and put it upon the courts or a jury of peers."

"I would like to voice my thoughts on what I would constitute as just and fair punishment for my temporary deaths. I do not wish Marcus Everett to die else my unwilling pain and suffering would have been pointless. Marcus Everett is a wealthy man who made the choice to risk his reputation, his standing in society, his freedom, and his livelihood in order to extend his life by stealing mine from me. Because he knowingly chose his life over his reputation and standing in society, I would petition that he give up his freedom to spend the rest of his life in prison. I believe that he shouldn't prosper from his poor choice and his wealth should be distributed to charities. A man spending the rest of his ill gained life in prison has no need of a vast fortune that only creates more wealth for him."

One of the reporters from the crowd shouted, "You don't want any of the money yourself?"

"I have no need of his wealth, nor do I want to benefit from his crime. My wish is that Mr. Everett does not profit from my pain other than an extension of his life."

"Aren't you angry about what happened to you?" Another reporter shouted.

"I am angry but I refuse to be a victim. I have been a doctor too many times to not look for alternatives to death. I would not like my legacy to be a death for a death when I could have offered a death for an improvement in the lives of many others."

"What are you going to do now Dr. Adams?"

"I'm going to heal and I'm going to work with Duncan MacLeod and the Watchers for legislation for Immortal rights that could hopefully reduce or prevent the crimes committed against me and the other immortals held captive because of our unique physiology."

"Are you going to complete your studies and become a licensed physician?"

"As I said in the press conference I gave at St. Bartholomew's, I'd be ineffective as a practicing physician."

"Are you planning on writing more books?"

"I have some proposals at my publishers. That's all for now."

Methos returned to Mac's house and grabbed a beer. He sprawled on the couch and grumbled at Joe, "I hate being in the public eye."

"But you do it so well, stop whining." Joe poured himself a drink and leaned against the nearest bar stool. "You were lucky that Albert was following you that day."

Methos nodded. "And I've told him so."

Joe nodded. "I just wanted you to realize it and not go disappearing on us. You are safer being 'known' than hiding off somewhere where no one would know you were missing."

"You'd just miss me." Methos said smugly.

"Damn straight!"

Mac spoke up. "What are you going to do now?"

"This and that. The next increment of the Methos chronicles is at the publisher and there's one more set to translate. I won't add anything to what they have since they didn't have anything newer than the 1700's. The Tribunal has agreed that any current journals will go into Benjamin Adam's chronicles rather than Methos'. I'll just drift for a while; collect up more relics to go along with the Methos chronicles, write a book or two. I don't need the money so I'll do whatever amuses me."

Methos made arrangements to leave a few days later. He was accompanied by Albert and his other watchers. The Watchers had arranged for Methos to stay at a beach side resort in Southern California. Methos had chosen this resort with a specific goal in mind; the transplants had weakened him. Methos was going to use this secret trip as a way for him to get back into shape. He didn't want it widely known that he couldn't defend himself. Albert and his watcher guards had been sworn to secrecy. A secrecy which they promised would even include the Watchers. They'd been tasked with keeping Methos safe and they were determined to do that regardless of what it took.

Continued in Farewell to Solitude.


End file.
